Craig McDouglass
Craig McDouglass was the alcoholic father of protagonist Rick and younger handicapped brother Andy. He was portrayed by Kirk Douglas in Teenagers. 1960s Lifestyle Back when Rick was turning 13, Craig worked at the Ace-Hardware Store not too far from their little hut. He would test propane and propane tanks on a daily basis and would make up to $50 an hour, while his wife was on welfare and stayed at home, cleaning. When Rick was 15, Craig bought a wonderful prized car, which the whole family was jealous of. That being said, Rick went outside and blew it up. At dinner, Craig would beat Andy because ''he ''was the most jealous of all, so maybe ''he ''was the one responsible. Eventually, their house burned down because Craig hosted a staff dinner party and spilled some vinegar into the gas pipes of the stove. Later, after Rick built their house again, after it burned down ''again, ''Craig quit his job at the hardware shop and started to work for the local newspaper. He would be as kind as to let his sons add their custom comic strips in each issue. Craig had a million wires in the basement, all for his newspaper business. He had a typewriter, a shredder, a printer, and a radio to get calls from his boss "THIS JUST IN!". Due to the hundreds of thousands of cords being topped and crowded everywhere, it started a fire and their house burned down a third time. When Craig turned 18, he bought his family a beautiful spacious mansion, where Craig had plenty of room to work as a columnist. Later, Maisie, his wife, died of pneumonia and Craig became depressed. He started drinking every day and stayed out late at the bar. While Rick would be out gambling with his friends at the Slapsie Mackie's Bar & Grill, Andy, crippled, would come home from work late at night and put his drunken dad to bed. Craig had absolutely no care whether or not Rick would be having a blast with his friends. This would trigger poor 'Tiny Tim' Andy. Whenever, Andy would talk to Rick about their father's drinking issues, Rick would simply reply "It's his life and he'll do what he wants," similar to the Animals' song. Whenever Andy would sit down and talk to Craig about it, he would tell his sickly son that nowadays, the world is just a bunch of fakes and that beer and wine and liquor, etc. is real life, in which they can't beat. In July, Craig and Andy are kidnapped by The Sickened One, who forced Rick to come and help him out if he can. He forced Santoro to stab Andy in the chest, and caused Craig to go into a fatal heart attack and die. TRIVIA: This wasn't the only drunkard in the series, you know. There was also the wrong Sheldon J. Plankton, for example. Category:Death by Natural Causes Category:Old People Category:Drunks Category:Deceased Category:Characters from the novel series Category:Characters from "Teenagers" Category:Parents Category:Control Freaks Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:The McDouglass Family